Problem: $\vec u = (-1,12)$ $\vec w = (8,-10)$ $\vec u + \vec w= ($
We add vectors by adding corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec u + \vec w &= (u_x, u_y) + (w_x, w_y) \\\\ &= (u_x+w_x, u_y+w_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec u + \vec w &= (-1,12) + (8,-10) \\\\ &= (-1+8,12+(-10)) \\\\ &= (7,2) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec u + \vec w = (7,2) $